


Number 1 Top 10 Anime Betrayals

by GraveTiger



Series: Haikyuu Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Chaos, I wrote this while watching lazer tag vids, Lazer tag, M/M, Takeda needs a vacation, Team Bonding, Ukai wants to give up, Who let them do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: "Dai~chi~"His name has never sounded so menacing before. Daichi feels a shiver shoot down his spine as he waits for Suga to either find him or move on. The glowing lights don't help him and he wishes he could just turn them off."Found you."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin (if one squints)
Series: Haikyuu Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Number 1 Top 10 Anime Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Prompts! (Mostly ships!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644645) by [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal). 



> Another one from Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal!!! This one is chap 16
> 
> It didn't quite come out the way I'd originally planned but I love this so much better XD
> 
> Enjoy this mess on Valentine' Day aka Single's Awareness Day aka Ennoshita Appreciation Day (because, unlike Tanaka, he's truly forever alone in a couples' team XD Dx )

Today was one of those days Daichi enjoyed.

Sure he loved playing volleyball, but sometimes it was nice to just take a break.

That being said… whoever’s idea it was for them all to go play _laser tag_ needed to be… well not listened to ever again.

Yet here they were… with everybody present. Asahi looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown at the idea of the activity and Tsukishima looked like he’d also rather be anywhere else but for entirely different reasons. Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata were all bounding around like five year olds. He’d already scolded them once and wasn’t in the mood to try again. They'd all paid for the first game already and he'd watched Ukai shove a reluctant Takeda out the back door, both with cheap golf clubs and colorful balls to play a round or two of mini golf. Whether it was an excuse to get away from the team or to go on a date with the teacher, Daichi had no idea. 

Ukai could also just want to be outside so he could smoke. 

Daichi half considered taking the habit up just for said smoke breaks. 

Suga wouldn't like the taste though.

“How do we want to do teams?”

“Captain and vice captain?”

They always get to pick though.”

“How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

“I like that!”

“Yea!”

So they all stood in a circle, playing over and over until it was Kiyoko and Kinoshita left. Yaichi and Narita were chosen accordingly. Daichi ended up with the girls and the first years while Kinoshita had claimed all the second years and Suga with Asahi getting picked last for their team. He eyed their team dubitably, figuring the first years would just end up fighting each other because Kageyama and Hinata couldn’t help it and Tsukishima couldn’t help adding salt to everything because he was a bi- had social problems. It’d likely come down to him and Kiyoko if they had any hope of winning this thing.

At least Kiyoko had the advantage that was most of the team simping for her.

 _Hard_ …

Even the ones he knew were gayer than rainbows.

So they had that advantage but that was about it.

Noya and Tanaka would make this a death match battle royale and Suga… well Suga wouldn’t bother trying to rein in that chaotic energy he tried not so successfully to hide.

The teams got suited up, red vs blue, and waited for the go ahead as the rules played on a screen. It was the typical ‘no running, no climbing, no swearing’ type of things that most of them would likely forget about in two minutes. Daichi honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they got tossed out. The only question was would it be because of Hinata or Noya.

Or maybe Suga…

_Definitely Suga…_

The doors open and the teams rush through, splitting up to hide as the overhead speaker counts them down from ten. He says on the bottom floor since most of them went up the ramp to the second level. There’s cubbies down here and he finds one in the little maze under the second level. He hears the starting buzzer for the ten minute round and waits for a moment. Generic laser tag electronic music plays overhead as he starts hearing the thumping of people running and Noya or Hinata being dramatic.

His vest lights up white.

“Wha-” he watches Narita zoom by.

By the time his suit has reactivated, he’s in the game and off to take somebody out. He’s seen a few white vests and most of them seem to end up going back to blue so he has to try and even things out. He spots Yaichi about to get shot and takes Tanaka out before speedwalking away.

_“Red base under attack.”_

What?

There were bases?

Where?

He must have missed that part of the tutorial.

A white light appears in a corner. He goes to investigate and finds Tsukishima standing there under a plastic tunnel, looking annoyed. His vest glows blue again and the tall blond starts shooting at the ceiling of the tunnel. Daichi tries finding what he’s shooting at but can’t figure it out.

_“Red base under attack.”_

Instead he spots Noya and takes a few shots, making the vest glow white. Noya disappears and Daichi takes off up the ramp. He’s dodging and shooting, taking out Asahi and Narita as he goes before ending up back downstairs and he has to avoid Kinoshita and Noya. His shirt’s starting to stick to him as he makes his way up the ramp for the fourth time. Halfway up his vest goes white and Tanaka whoops from somewhere.

_“Red base destroyed.”_

He settles into a cubby for a minute to wait for his suit to boot back up when-

_"Dai~chi~"_

His name has never sounded so menacing before. Daichi feels a shiver shoot down his spine as he waits for Suga to either find him or move on. The glowing lights don't help him and he wishes he could just turn them off… even if they are white and Suga can’t actually do anything to him yet.

"Found you," the blond appears, making his insides jump, and smiles at him, genuinely smiles, huddling in with him, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” he eyes him, waiting for it.

“Truce?” Suga offers, “I need a breather.”

Daichi nods, listening to the others shriek in the background. Suga’s hand finds his, fingers lacing together. Daichi tries to not let the warm feelings get to him... tries to remember that they're playing a game and that they're enemies at the moment...

_“Red base under attack.”_

But Suga’s Suga and he’s so in love with him, it’s embarrassing.

His suit glows blue again.

And Suga’s red.

Suga drops his hand to grab his vest, tugging him close. His lips are soft as always and warm. He can almost taste the sweat from running around.

Their little cubby glows white.

Suga pulls away, eyeing him, “You bastard.”

Daichi smirks a little, noting that Suga had tried to shoot him too but had been a second too late. He kisses him again and trots, not runs, off and down the ramp to the main floor.

“ _Traitor_!” the thumping after him makes him go faster, haphazardly shooting at some random red player.

Missing of course.

_“Red base destroyed.”_

But he can’t stop because Suga’s behind him and probably has his gun working again.

He dashes around the entire bottom level and then back up the ramp. Noya and Tanaka are raising hell on the first years down below with Asahi camping out behind them. He shoots Asahi and ducks behind a half wall to avoid Tanaka as Noya gets all dramatic about his ‘dying’ boyfriend.

_“Red base under attack.”_

Red appears and he shoots at it, but can’t quite get it. He swears it’s Ennoshita, but can’t tell for sure. It could be Kinoshita too. They’re built alot alike.

“The Lannisters send their regards.”

He looks up-

-into Suga’s face as the blond shoots him point blank.

Suga grins that angelic smile of his and disappears into the dark.

Daichi slumps… and then snorts, laughing to himself as he waits for his vest to restart again.

_“Red base destroyed.”_


End file.
